Third World War (Fireworks888)
The Third World War, also called the Eastern-Western War, was a global conflict that raged from 2019 to 2022. Despite only lasting for three years, the non-stop world-wide conflict that fueled it ultimately resulted in the deaths of almost one billion people, serving as the single deadliest and most devastating moment in human history and striking out a seventh of the world's population in an incredibly short timespan. Background The war's snowball started when tension between the US and China grew to a breaking point. Knowing open antagonism of the West was a terrible decision since it thrived on its trade with the US, China instead formed a reluctant pact with Russia, most of the Arab World (mainly Egypt, Turkey, Iraq, Lebanon, Palestine, Iran, Afghanistan, and Syria), and North Korea known as the EACO (Eastern Coalition) with the BMDP (Beijing-Moscow-Damascus-Pyongyang) Agreement as economic compensation. Now with much of the Eastern hemisphere of the planet united, its four leaders began to forcefully spread their powerful influence. Conquest of Asia The war officially started on New Years' of 2019 when CNKAC (China and North Korea Army Corps) began gradually annexing Southeast Asia (Japan, the Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, and India). Meanwhile, the Arab World conquered Saudi Arabia and Israel. Both were massive military operations that took the entire year. After the continent was split between East Asian rule and Middle Eastern rule, a civil war broke out and Asia was viciously ravaged by further warfare. The two sides mangled each other so zealously and relentlessly that they forced one another into a surrender with the Beijing-Tehran Treaty by the end of 2022, and agreed to share the conquered territory after splitting it in half with The Wall of the East. The combatants' allies provided additional, although not hands-on, support throughout the front. Fall of Europe Taking after the Conquest of Asia, on October 20, 2020, Russia began forcefully occupying much of the land it had lost with the Cold War, including Poland, Georgia, the Baltic States, and Azerbaijan. The final straw for NATO was Invasion of Eastern Germany. Western Europe took immediate action, holding the line as Russia, now the bloated superpower it was as the USSR, started annexing the rest of the continent. The entirety of the European Union was swallowed by Russia's empire, and the only survivor of the continental conquest was the UK, whose forces retreated from the British Isles to Canada in a governmental exile, effectively bringing the fight to North America. A Germanic-Nordic Resistance (spread across Germany, France, and Scandinavia) never died from within Russia's tyranny, but they were ultimately futile. Invasion of North America The entire Anglosphere, including the US, the UK, Australia, Canada, and New Zealand, banded together into one supermilitary in an effort to rival Russia's. The original plan for EACO was to crush North America from both fronts with CNKAC and the Middle East joining in the invasion, but thankfully its civil war kept them chained to Asia. Had it not been for that, the Allies would have definitely been defeated. Even then, the Anglosphere's ground, aerial, and naval forces were overwhelmed by Russia. Canada was completely annexed, as was the entire Eastern coast of the US and much of its central states. The remaining Anglo forces purposely cornered themselves in the West coast, allowing Russia to annex roughly 60% of the US. Then the US unleashed a precise flurry of nuclear warheads upon Europe, breaking Russia's influence apart and utterly scorching Eastern Europe, the Low Countries, and the Nordic Countries. The Anglo Forces had intentionally lured Russia deeper into the US so it couldn't nuke North America back without massacring most of their ground forces and negating the entire invasion. Crippled by the immense bombing, Russia was pushed out of the continent by the remaining Anglo Forces. This, coupled with the Germanic-Nordic Resistance eating at Russia from the inside, finally forced it into a surrender on May 11, 2021. Russia's annexations were undone as much as they could be, and its empire was dismembered so it was dwindled down into an unconnected series of now third world countries fenced off from the rest of the world, similar to certain parts of Africa. Western-Anglo Campaign Despite its primary aggressor being defeated, the war was far from over. The Germanic-Nordic Resistance was outraged by the Anglo Forces ravaging its continent with nuclear warfare, so the West fractured and a civil war erupted. The opponents were roughly equally matched, as both were a collection of powerful countries mutilated and exhausted by years of war. The campaign was mostly fought in Western Europe's smoldering corpse, and eventually the several-century-long friendship between the Anglosphere and France managed to break the tension up and end the campaign with a peace negotiation called the London-Paris-DC Convention. The countries victimized by Russia's invasion were collectively given a heavily sanctioned and oppressive hold over it for compensation. Aftermath The political tension between the Anglosphere and remains of Europe still hasn't ended, which has weakened intercontinental trade and worsened the global economy to the point of recessions and depressions. Even though China and the US suffered heavy immense casualties, they still prevailed as the two most powerful nations on the planet, though seeing how the world is basically at rock bottom, this doesn't say much. Russia, on the other hand, was butchered and split into several feeble countries oppressively ruled by the European Union and the UK. So many men died in the war that, for a few generations, the female population significantly outnumbered the male one, which permanently and heavily changed the relationship between gender and society for the entire planet. Middle Eastern-European immigration following the war made much of Europe as filthy, hellish, and crime-ridden as the worst of Africa, so European-American immigration began to skyrocket in response. This world-wide network of rapid, nonstop immigration turned the planet into a matted mess of diversity, which had both positive and negative effects. Now that almost every single nation was an entangled melting pot of people, many countries lost their culture and individuality, but this also united the world, in a forced, twisted sense. Finally, while now exclusively composed of several third-world countries, Asia still remains a moderately stable family of nations with China, Israel, and Saudi Arabia possessing the most influence. Aside from a handful of small militia civil wars dotting the world, war is virtually nonexistent, as the sheer damage of World War 3 has made most militaries feeble and tender for generations to come. Category:World War III